


Something Unexpected

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: Prompt: Person A is an assassin who was paid to kill Person B, but A can't do it because B is too attractive.





	

Merlin walked into Cenred's throne room with a swagger in his step.

"Your Majesty." Merlin bowed low in front of Cenred who sat high on his throne.

"Do you know why you're here?" Cenred asked.

"No, but I can guess. There's only one reason why a King would summon me to his Court."

"I'm told that you're the best assassin in the land."

"You were told right." Merlin said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smug half-smile.

"I want you to kill Arthur Pendragon and I will pay you handsomely for it."

"How much?"

"Five thousand gold pieces."

"I don't get out of bed for five thousand."

"Fine. Ten thousand, then."

"Fifteen."

"Twelve." Cenred replied sternly, his patience wearing thin.

"Deal."

"You'll get six thousand now and six thousand after the job is done." Cenred sent one of his servants off to retrieve the six thousand.

The servant returned a few moments later with the money, handing the purse to Merlin.

"Pleasure doing business with you, your Majesty." Merlin bowed once again before swiftly turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Camelot was only a few days journey from Cenred's kingdom. Merlin spent the time debating how he would do it.

A dagger to the heart was his signature move, but that might not work this time.

Merlin heard the stories. He wasn't the first assassin Cenred hired to kill Arthur. Because of this, Arthur's father, Uther became exceedingly paranoid. Arthur had armed guards with him twenty four seven.

Merlin decided that the best way to get to Arthur was from the inside. Merlin's reputation may have proceeded him, but few people knew what he looked like.

Merlin soon arrived in Camelot and was granted an audience with the Prince.

"Your Highness, I've come to Camelot in search for work at the palace. It's just my mother and I, see, and we have no money."

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Will." Merlin replied.

"Well, Will, you've come at the perfect time. I just recently let my old servant go. When can you start?"

"Whenever you need me to."

Merlin heard the stories about Prince Arthur. Handsome, charming, athletic Prince Arthur. But the stories didn't do him justice. It was as if the Prince emitted a soft glow, even in the darkness.

Two days later, Merlin finally got the opportunity he had been waiting for in the middle of the night while Arthur slept.

He held his dagger over Arthur's heart, the next step was easy; he had done it a thousand times.

But something stopped him, something he couldn't quite explain.

Merlin looked into Arthur's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His chest rose and fell softly.

Merlin tried to plunge the dagger in, but he just couldn't do it.

Eventually, with a sigh, he gave up. He put the dagger back in his pocket and left Arthur to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
